colterra_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beastmen (Formerly Men of the North)
Beastman: Religion and Leadership: The Beastman worship the Goddess of the Moon from their Citadel, trusting in her judgement translated to them by their priests. The Beastman are lead by the Priests, or those the Priests deem worthy to lead the others, as they are the closest ones to the Goddess and her power. The Male Beastman can be seen howling up to the moon in a singsong of hymns on the night of the full moon, hoping that the hymns would have the Goddess spread good luck over them all till the next full moon. Magic: The power of the Moon Goddess is bestow upon all Children of the Twins, however only some are adept to use it's power to a greater extent than simply an adrenaline rush of power. Those that are capable of a further study of the magic, are invited into the Moon Priests, known as Lunaris. Lunaris trains all priests to wield the powers of the Moonwell to better serve their people as a whole. To begin your training, you must show that you have some capability with the power. From there, it could take a while before you're given a reply from the High Priest if you've been accepted or not. Once you have officially been accepted, a formal Letter of Acceptance will be sent to you, giving you further instructions on finding the location of the Temple of Lunaris. From that point on, you'll be an official Initiate. How to rank up further within the order will be explained to you by the higher-ups, however from there, Initiates are trained in the three basic forms of Lunarity; Power, Defense, and Binding. Power teaches the philosophy of striking first, for the safeguard of oneself. You'll learn the ability, Starblast, or Moon's Wrath. Defense teaches the philosophy of shielding oneself, and those around them. You'll learn the ability, Everlight. Binding teaches the philosophy of never facing an opponent alone. You'll learn how to bind elementals to your persons. Origin: The Beastmen were originally called, "Men of the North," a happy people whom had an overwhelming sense of pride with their culture, lineage, and hierarchy that they had placed. Before their turn to Beastial Nature, the Men of the North resembled that of Dwarven culture, with a Czar, a Lord Commander, and their people. The Czar of the Men of the North, Rodrik Stalstworth was overzealous in his very nature. Once on the throne, he had constantly expanded his hold on the Isle, provoking the Taurus long before the Great War. He had siezed two land claims the Chieftain of the Taurus had in the North, High Rock Post, and the Horn-watch. This had already angered the Taurus, however, the Elder Chieftain Haa'fir didn't wish a war for his people, and let it pass. This tension still stayed for years to follow until it went rampant during the Great War. Once the Elves of Crescent Bay had fallen prey to the Taurus Curse, a big trade partner with the Men of the North, and a supporter of the Czar's claim to the throne, they were outraged. They took the trading post of Longhorn Rest, and slew all the inhabitants that had Taurus lineage. This sparked the Great War, in which the Taurus Braves, and the Men of the North Vanguard went head to head, pushing each-other for land, and foothold in foreign lands. Having suffered a row of losses to the Taurus Braves in the Eastern Mountains, the Czar grew quite impatient. He took an all-out gamble, and sent all of his Battle-priests, and Vanguards against the Camp, "Valgor." This offensive was wildly successful, and any reinforcements that tried to back up Valgor, were cut-off. The Czar was winning the war, however, the Shaman of the Taurus that had originally made the curse for notorious reasons, launched a new version against the Men of the North at their walls. Their bodies twisted, and morphed, large fangs and claws, heightened smell, improved eye-sight. The Beastmen were born from this curse, and with it, resentment for the Taurus. The corrupt Shaman and Elder Chief were ursurped from the throne by the Brave, Tanuk Blackhoof. He was instated new Chieftain of the Taurus, and was able to neogitate a cease-fire with the Lord Commander. At that time, however, the Czar grew mad with power. He ordered his army to disregard the cease-fire, and kill the Lord Commander who urged for peace, as well as continue the campaign against the Taurus, and eventually siege the Fortress of Mogushar. The Lord Commander, however, fought a civil war against the Czar and the few loyalist he had. He abolished the Monarchy that was placed, and took temporary control over his people to sort things out. This is where you come in, with the ruins of a culture, you must take hold of your people, and your new-found culture. Where will the Beastmen go from here? That will only be told within the world itself, shaped by your actions. Take heart, and victory for all, Beastmen. Cultural and Physical Norms: The common Male Beastman would be seen wearing what looks like shorts too small for them over their lower bodies in the summer, as their fur would be too warm to wear much else. In the Winter they would wear very similar attire, but with the addition of a Shirt. The Females, however, would wear a cloth over themselves fashioned into a sort of dress with one strap going up and around their neck holding it up, their back below the strap would be bare until it reached behind them right above the tail. They would both have a hole in the back, right under the waistband in the Male’s case and in the Female’s it would be usually about five inches from the bottom of the dress. Both would be found normally barefoot unless they decided otherwise, then they would wear a sort of leather boot fashioned by their own hands. The male Beastman look very much like Wolves found around the world, their fur would change as wolves do according to the climate, Soft Grays and whites in arctic climates, many harsh browns and grays in forest and grassland/plain climates, and finally soft brown to an almost golden colour in desert climates. They would have muzzles and ears like a wolves and make similar sounds if hurt or in distress. The Female Beastman look to be more like Foxes, found in various climates around the world their fur also changes, a soft white in the Arctic climates, a soft red to light brown in forest and grassland/plain climates, and a harsh brown in desert climates. They would have muzzles and ears much like a foxes and make similar sounds if hurt or in distress. The Males stand at around five feet six inches on average, the Females standing at an average of four feet eleven inches. Their bodies a balanced mix of agility and strength, the Males having more strength to aid in fighting, the Females having more speed to aid in retreating with their young. Their eyesight and hearing closer to that of a animals than a man((The ‘Men’ in this section are normal Humans)), they can see in dimmer light easier than that of a man, however, it seems that in making up for this they lost their ability to see for long distances, their hearing would be more adept than a man’s being able to her a footstep at twenty paces, or thirty feet, however, they succumb easily to loud noises and are often scared into retreat by them. They live a longer life than that of a man’s, often thought to be another object within the curse. The longest recorded Beastman said to live a full twenty years longer than the oldest recorded Man. This expanse of life however, did not come without loss, the Beastman stay within their adolescent age, or child age, for an extra five years than a Man’s. The Beastman are also born in litter’s like animals, the smallest bearing about two or three children, the largest bearing five or six, this is thought to be a result of the animal properties they share their likenesses with. However, it is very common for some of the children to die before the age of three because of physical weaknesses, this causes at most three children to meet adulthood out of every litter. Their home is the Citadel, however, they live in little homes around it never actually within it unless something had happened. Their homes would be well hidden among the grass and trees, looking to be grass and moss covered doors leading into holes in the ground. The holes would at most be three rooms as there would be no need for space for the only reason for anyone to be in the home would be for sleep. Usually the rooms were only furnished with mats for sleeping and one fireplace within which they cooked their food in the winter. The Beastman are very agile creatures and very successful hunters, choosing to only kill what is needed, and leave the rest. They have the stomach of the animals with which they share a likeness and therefore can eat raw meat, however, they mostly choose not to for it is deemed uncultured and uncivilised too. They usually cook meat very lightly before eating because of this. They are mostly carnivores because of the curse, but can barely stomach berries and other plants when needed, because of their human origins, it gives them stomach aches, however, and is not a preferred meal of any sort. ''Other Races and Political views: '' The Beastman are an entirely neutral party, after the Great War, they were seen as conquerers by the Taurus, and the Hobgoblins to the South. The Hobs see them as a potential threat, while the Taurus see them as murderers. They are left with this tension, and the task of dealing with issues at home.